


Boys and Rings - Мальчишки и кольца

by Altra_Realta



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, The Keepers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малыш Гаррет уволок кольцо прямо из-под носа Хранителя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Rings - Мальчишки и кольца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boys and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709831) by [Just Jo (aboxfullofocs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/Just%20Jo). 



> От автора:  
> "Мне хочется верить, что у Гаррета, пока он воспитывался у Хранителей, были друзья. Гаррет дружил с Салли, пока Салли не стал стражником, а Гаррет, соответственно, вором".

В библиотеке увлеченно шелестели страницами книг Хранители, а в укромном уголке притаились два послушника. Совсем еще мальчишки, один высокий и неопрятный, второй тощий и маленький, сидели рядом, и у них были одинаково неровно стриженые темные волосы, бледные лица и совершенно разные глаза. Если считать, что глаза — это зеркало души, то глаза, без сомнения, могли рассказать о мальчишках многое. У худенького коротышки глаза были карие, полные неповиновения и озорства, и он упорно делал вид, что занят чтением, в то время как на самом деле не отрывал взгляд другого конца комнаты, где на тарелке заманчиво мерцало золотое кольцо. Другой мальчик, высокий, с надеждой смотрел на мир огромными мечтательно-удивленными синими глазами и воодушевленно пытался увлечь коротышку своей книгой — там были буйные, свежие краски, магия, религия Хаммеритов и морские поединки огромных пиратских судов, рыскавших в поисках давно утерянных сокровищ.  
Коротышка тем временем встал, прихватил книжку и направился к манящей его тарелке. Высокий мальчик заинтересованно уставился на него, в нетерпении покусывая нижнюю губу, словно зная, что сейчас произойдет. Коротышка подошел к Хранителю и попросил его помочь поставить книгу на место, поскольку сам он никак не мог дотянуться до нужной полки, и не успел Хранитель повернулся спиной, как коротышка незаметно стянул кольцо с тарелки и спрятал его в складках одеяния. Хранитель повернулся, улыбнулся коротышке, и тот преспокойно вернулся на свое место.  
— Утащил? — выдохнул его товарищ.  
— Тш-ш! Салли! — шикнул коротышка. — Хочешь, чтобы меня сцапали?  
— Извини, Гаррет, — сказал Салли и оперся подбородком на книгу, не сводя с Гаррета больших синих глаз.  
— Конечно, я его спер, — ответил Гаррет и, как только обокраденный Хранитель вышел, вытащил кольцо и показал его Салли.  
— Класс! С ума сойти! Прямо из-под носа!  
— Да, — гордо выпятил грудь Гаррет и покрутил кольцо между пальцев.  
— И что ты с ним теперь будешь делать?  
— Сплавлю скупщику, разумеется.  
— Думаешь, он станет связываться с ребенком? — спросил Салли, не меняя позы.  
— Кто его знает, я слышал, что есть такой Катти, он скупает краденое прямо на улице. Может, он и даст мне что-нибудь за это кольцо…  
— Где ты об этом мог слышать? — удивился Салли. Хранители определенно не говорили ни о чем подобном. Они вообще старались помалкивать, когда рядом отирались послушники. Единственным исключением был Артемус, по-детски нетребовательный к дисциплине и часто подолгу беседовавший со своими воспитанниками, особенно с Гарретом.  
— Можно сплавить что угодно, не только блестяшки, Салли, — объяснил Гаррет. — Ты бы офигел, если бы понял, насколько люди болтливые, особенно когда не знают, что их кто-то слышит.  
— Круто! Ты просто вор-жулик-шпион и кто-то, кто я сам не знаю, — сказал Салли, и Гаррет хихикнул. — Может быть, ты станешь лазутчиком, будешь работать на барона и помогать ему править Городом. Как в тех книгах про королей, шпионов и наемных убийц.  
— Да перестань ты читать эти книги, придурок, — засмеялся Гаррет. — Меня вон политика вообще не колышет.  
— Но мы Хранители! Политика это то, чем мы занимаемся.  
— Вот почему ты такой зануда? — подняв брови, спросил Гаррет с самодовольной улыбкой, оперся на правую руку и покачал головой.  
— Ну да… ты прав. И что будешь делать вечером?  
— Найду Катти.  
— А я могу пойти с тобой?  
— Нет. Ты большой и неуклюжий. Ты меня спалишь не вовремя.  
— Я буду держаться сзади и скрываться, — предложил Салли.  
— Нет.  
— Пожалуйста! Я сильный. Я могу нести что-нибудь тяжелое или отвлекать стражу, пока ты будешь красть.  
Гаррет прищурился и отвернулся, нахмурившись. Идея была отличная — вдвоем можно было уволочь куда больше. Но посвятить Салли значило показать ему тщательно припрятанный тайник. И что делать?..  
— Замышляете каверзу, мальчики? — раздался внезапно взрослый голос, и оба вздрогнули и обернулись. Артемус, скрестив на груди руки, улыбнулся им обоим, а затем протянул ладонь. Гаррет вздохнул и, недовольно бурча, вытащил кольцо и уронил его в руку Артемуса. Во взгляде Салли читалось неприкрытое восхищение.  
— Надеюсь вас обоих лицезреть сегодня вечером во дворе для небольшой тренировки.  
— Но… — начал было Салли, а Гаррет просто скорчил рожицу.  
— Иначе доложу Орланду о ваших милых развлечениях. А теперь проваливайте, — приказал Артемус.  
— Да, сэр! — откликнулись мальчики, поднялись и выбежали из комнаты. Артемус, ухмыляясь, покачал головой, поднес кольцо к глазам и посмотрел на него. Хорошая вещь, досадно, что хозяин так кольца и не хватился.  
Но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.


End file.
